


Heart

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gap Filler, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gapfiller for 3x06. It's kind of just smut. Or, well, I guess smut with introspection and feelings. Just read it, okay? It'll make more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, sorry about the odd few typos I have most likely missed.

The movie had finished nearly half an hour ago and they were now sat, half-slumped, on the couch, drinking the last of the beer that was left in the fridge and watching a re-run of South Park lazily. Mickey glanced over at Ian and took in his half-lit profile. There was a slight flush on his cheeks from the alcohol and his eyes were a little red from the weed, but he was smiling and laughing quietly every so often at the TV. Smirking, Mickey shifted slightly on the sofa and rested his head against the other boy’s shoulder. He started staring fixedly at the TV again, brushing off the action by completely pretending it wasn’t happening. He felt Ian turn his head and glance down at him and Mickey knew he probably had a dumb smile on his face, but he didn’t say anything.

They sat like that for another ten minutes or so until the ending credits began playing and Mickey sat up straight again to turn off the TV with the remote. He downed the rest of his beer and grabbed the neck of Ian’s empty bottle before placing them with the others on the coffee table with a clink.

“If you think we’re wasting this empty house by watching TV all night you better go home now, Gallagher.” He announced, stretching his arms above his head and looking over at the smirking redhead. “Ready for round one?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Ian replied with smile, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it onto the nearby armchair.

Mickey did the same and then clambered onto the redhead’s lap excitedly before latching onto the side of his neck and planting a love bite just below his ear. Ian groaned and arched his neck, ran his hand down his spine and rolled his hips upwards. When Mickey pulled away from his neck to admire his handiwork, Ian caught his mouth and nibbled his lower lip gently until Mickey’s posture relaxed a little at the unexpected gesture. Encouraged, he gently slid his tongue into the brunet’s lax mouth. Closing his eyes, Mickey tilted his head to the side gently and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing himself closer to the other boy tentatively. It was an odd feeling, kissing after all this time; it had been a taboo in their relationship right from the beginning, and Mickey hadn’t expected it to feel so natural after their sudden first one in the van the previous day. But as he felt Ian wrap his arms around his middle and slide his tongue against his smoothly, Mickey found it difficult to remember why he’d avoided it for so long.

After a few minutes of rather intense making out, Ian had to reach down and unbutton his now unbearably tight jeans. His other hand found the curve of Mickey’s ass and he grabbed it in one hand, giving it a squeeze before reaching around with the other hand and stroking his back with it. Mickey groaned quietly into his mouth and reached down to yank the waistband of his own jeans over his hips. He pulled away from Ian’s mouth reluctantly to push them down as far as he could and wriggle them off awkwardly. He kissed the younger boy once he was seated again and pulled down the redhead’s jeans impatiently, panting into his mouth. They stopped kissing for a moment while Mickey stared down into the tight space between them with hooded eyes, watching Ian’s dick appear and smiling at the thatch of red-brown hair trailing up to his navel.

Ian watched the older boy lick his lips and he caught them again between his own, reaching down to grab his cock where it was almost pressing against his abdomen in arousal. It was smaller than Ian’s but not tiny; uncut, curving slightly to the right and emerging from a bed of coarse black pubic hair. Stroking it a few times, he smirked against the other boy’s mouth and rubbed his thumb over the slit. Mickey closed his eyes and bit his lip with a groan as Ian slid his other hand lower and palmed his balls firmly before tapping his middle finger against his entrance teasingly.

Mickey let out a whimper at the feeling and grasped for Ian’s cock desperately, rubbing his own against it and groaning as they brushed against each other. Mickey kissed the redhead again and moaned into his mouth deeply as Ian held both their dicks in one hand and jerked them gently. After a few moments, he pulled away from Ian’s panting mouth and reached for his jeans that were on the floor behind him and drew out a bottle of lube. Ian took it from him impatiently and uncapped it, spreading it over his fingers generously before bringing his hands between Mickey’s legs once again.

Mickey shifted slightly and spread his legs a little wider on the couch to give the younger boy more access, before wrapping his hands behind his neck and resting his forehead against his. Ian watched his face with half-lidded eyes, licking over his lower lip and gently sliding his middle finger into the other boy. He could see every sensation the brunet was feeling as he began fingering him; his eyes were closed in concentration but every now and then his face would twitch when Ian _really_ hit the spot. He furrowed his brow and bit his lip with a grunt as Ian parted his cheeks with one hand on his uninjured side and inserted a second and then a third finger into his hole, gently scissoring them and stroking his dick a little when Mickey winced slightly in pain.

Once he seemed to be a little more comfortable, Ian began ramming his fingers a little more brutally than before into his ass and Mickey let out a particularly loud moan at the change in pace. Smiling, Ian bit the older boy’s neck and sucked a hickey into the flesh, his lips vibrating a little against the humming of the brunet’s vocal chords.

“Ah, fuck-“ Mickey breathed, reaching for Ian’s dick, “just- fuck me already,” he begged.

Ian pulled his face away from his neck and smiled at how the flesh burned a bright red where his mouth had been. Panting, he grabbed his own rock-solid dick and rubbed the remaining lube along it before he lined it up to the older boy’s entrance eagerly. They both hissed at the first slick slide of flesh-on-flesh and when Mickey was fully seated they pressed themselves closer to each other subconsciously.

Mickey felt suddenly exposed now that they were this intimate; Ian understood his body and he understood its needs better than Mickey did himself. He was by no means ashamed of his body – he was fine with being naked in Ian’s presence, but he’d never really felt as naked as he did in this moment. His core was on display; everything else had melted off of him and there was nothing left that he could hide any longer. It was as though he’d been falling down a crevasse; surrounded on all sides and grappling at walls of black ice, but now he had landed and he felt far more safe than he’d expected to. And then, as Ian began moving his hips a little, he felt something shift and fall into place, settling right where it should’ve been all along.

He groaned at the feeling of Ian’s dick pressing against him deep inside and he arched his back, purring out a long, satisfied moan. Ian looked up at him reverently and rolled his hips upwards encouragingly. Without missing a beat, Mickey smiled and grasped Ian’s shoulders tightly, using them as leverage to pull himself up and down on the redhead’s dick. Ian smiled back at him and stroked his sides as the older boy gradually picked up the pace and pressed his face against his, furrowing his brow in concentration but not breaking the intense eye contact. The position allowed gravity to work with his movements and on every push downwards, the head of Ian’s dick nudged against his prostate, just barely, until Mickey let out a moan as he rolled his hips so it dragged right across it.

Ian moaned deeply in his throat like it had been punched out of him and Mickey smirked breathlessly, licking over the redhead’s panting mouth and breathing into it slightly before he kissed him deeply, impaling himself repeatedly and arching his back. Ian moaned into the kiss and stroked his hands over Mickey’s pale back and then lower where he grabbed his uninjured ass cheek. He pushed his dick up on every thrust of Mickey’s downward movements and Mickey pulled his mouth away from his to let out a breathless moan at the sudden roughness, increasing the pace of his movements until his hips were slapping against the redhead’s.

Ian moaned and stared up at the older boy’s face as he rode him harder and more passionately, letting out beautiful sounds. Mickey wasn’t particularly vocal in bed; he usually limited his reactions to grunts and breathless curses, and Ian didn’t know whether it was just the freedom of the empty house or what, but it felt like something had shifted between them. Somehow, the mist seemed thinner; another barrier had come down, everything was less inhibited. Mickey was pulling him in nearer than he’d ever been before, and it was with this thought that he pulled him closer and pressed his face against his heaving chest.

Mickey grabbed the back of his head and covered Ian’s hand where it had wrapped itself around his dick. He whimpered as Ian slouched a little on the couch and pounded into him harder from below, his hand stripping his dick and shooting spark after spark of ecstasy up his spine with each thrust. He moaned as he felt his orgasm building, and his hips jerked and his movements became irregular as he began to unravel – and just when the older boy felt like he was splitting at the seams, he let out a guttural cry and came across the redhead’s chest and abdomen, tightening around him like a vice and tearing an orgasm out of the other boy in the process. Ian groaned and pressed into him rhythmically as he rode it out, fucking the brunet through his own orgasm and gasping as the last few jolts wracked his body. Mickey groaned at the odd feeling of the younger man coming inside of him, writhing slightly in response and rolling his hips a few times.

Mickey slumped against him breathlessly when the redhead’s moans died down and Ian held him upright from their awkward position on the couch. They lay against each other for a while, panting, until Mickey turned his head where it was resting against Ian’s shoulder and shifted. Ian held onto him protectively as he sat up straighter and allowed Mickey to pull himself off of his dick with a wet noise. The older boy winced slightly in discomfort – the pain inside him throbbed a little, but he knew it would soon fade into a pleasant ache, so he paid it little attention.

“Fuck.” Mickey said breathlessly after a few minutes, his forehead pressed against Ian’s jaw and his thumb rubbing the other boy’s chest tiredly.

Ian glanced down at him. Mickey’s eyes were closed and his lips parted as he breathed slowly. He stared at the smooth ivory flesh and revelled in how the sweat and cum on their chests glued them together like one being. Wrapping his arms around Mickey’s back and burying his nose in the hair just behind his ear, Ian cocooned him tightly, protecting him, and his heart fluttered when Mickey let out an exhausted sigh against his neck and grasped at his back, coiling his arm under his and pressing himself as closely to the other boy as he could. Ian knew that embracing after fucking with Mickey was vanishingly rare, so he savoured it while he could. He loved how Mickey rubbed his nose against the side of his neck and the shaven sides of his head, and the way that the older boy’s body seemed to fit against him perfectly like a jigsaw; smaller than Ian, perfectly shaped, perfectly coloured, perfectly occupied. Mickey let out a quiet, purring sigh as he was held tightly; post-coital, his body felt like mush, liquid and calm behind the storm-shutters of Ian arms around his back, if only for a few moments.

After a short while, Mickey began to stir slightly. Neither one of them really wanted to move, but Mickey’s legs were starting to tingle uncomfortably, so Ian reluctantly let the older boy climb off of him. They sat side by side for a while, still pressed closely together with Ian’s arm slung over Mickey’s shoulders, quiet and a little bit embarrassed in the aftermath of their intense intimacy, the house almost oppressively still around them.

“That was… something,” Ian muttered quietly, taking the lit cigarette from Mickey and taking a deep drag.

“Hn.” Mickey mumbled a little meekly.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, man, I think I’m pretty used to it by now.”Mickey replied, but his voice was light and without venom.

“No, I meant… your ass cheek.”

“Oh. No, nah man it’s fine. It hurts most of the time anyway. S’nothin’ new.”

“You know I could probably get you some Oxy or something from V if it’s that bad. It is kind of my fault after all.”

“It’s okay, man, don’t worry.” Mickey said, smiling.

“A’ight. Lemme know if you change your mind.”

Mickey breathed out a laugh and gave Ian a long, tender look as the other boy reached over to the coffee table to stub the spent cigarette out. When he settled back down against the couch, he glanced down at Mickey and gave him a small smile. “What?” He asked.

Mickey didn’t respond. He kissed him, holding onto the side of his head with one hand and sliding his tongue into the redhead’s mouth eagerly. Ian stroked down his side and tilted his head to deepen it, letting out a quiet groan as Mickey laid back against the couch slowly, pulling the younger boy down with him.

They shuffled awkwardly for a few moments, and Ian pulled away from the kiss sharply when Mickey hissed.

“Hang on.” Ian muttered, and sat up to grab a cushion from the other end of the couch. “Lift your hips.” He commanded quietly, and placed the cushion between Mickey’s lower back and the sofa so that the injury on his ass wasn’t being irritated by the scratchy fibres of the blanket. “Better?” He asked.

“Much better.” Mickey replied as he reached up for the other boy and pulled him down for another kiss.

Settling between Mickey’s thighs again, Ian smiled and lined himself up. He slid in again easily and Mickey let out a quiet groan as the redhead’s movements caused his muscled abdomen to rub against his rapidly filling cock. “Hnn,” he moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, wincing a little in pain at the pressure on his overworked ass. Ian let out little gasps above him as their bodies got reacquainted and started thrusting in and out with slow, shallow thrusts.

“Faster,” Mickey breathed, lifting his legs up a little to wrap them around the younger boy’s pale hips and pulling Ian’s face against his own, “ah, come on.”

Ian let out a moan and slid his tongue into the older boy’s mouth, his hands sliding up his thighs possessively and his hips slamming into him even faster. Mickey’s hands travelled down the redhead’s back to cup his ass and he arched his back easily against the couch as Ian pounded into him slickly. Grinning and closing his eyes, he let out beautiful noises, and Ian buried his nose into Mickey’s sweaty neck for a moment before he stopped and leant upright.

“Why’d you stop?” Mickey breathed almost immediately, opening his eyes blearily and furrowing his brow in annoyance.

“Just a sec.” Ian replied, grabbing for the other cushion and positioning it between Mickey’s crown and the arm of the couch. “Better hold on tight.” He whispered with a smirk, leaning down to kiss the older boy and then straightening up a little so that he was grasping the arm of the sofa above Mickey’s head.

Mickey licked his lips and grabbed the redhead’s ass again with an excited glint in his eyes and a smirk. Licking his lips in response, Ian gripped the arm of the sofa tightly and used it as leverage to pull it toward himself whilst throwing his hips forward so he could really slam into the brunet.

“Argh!” Mickey grunted out on the first thrust, stars exploding behind his eyelids and his fingernails digging into Ian’s ass cheeks and leaving little half-moon indentations in their wake. “Oh, fuck!” He cried as Ian used his new traction to give the older boy everything he had, thrusting into the other boy deeper than before.

Letting out a long moan, Ian arched his back as he slammed his hips forward and dragged himself in and out of the older boy with punishing movements. The angle was perfect – with each movement Ian’s cock was slamming against the tiny bundle of nerves deep inside of the brunet and sending shockwaves up his spine. Mickey was a mess beneath him; his eyes were screwed shut, his body was quivering and he was letting out cry after cry as Ian’s dick pounded against his prostate over and over again, the ring of his hole burning slightly. His cock was leaking precome over his lower abdomen, and Ian’s hips stuttered as he grabbed it firmly and gave it a few tugs before he returned to pounding the other boy’s ass.

“Shit!” Mickey cried out, his head knocking against the cushioned arm of the sofa as his body slid up and down the couch with the force of Ian’s thrusts. “Right—right there-!” He babbled, and Ian let go of the arm of the couch finally to press his whole body against the older boy.

Mickey gasped and moaned breathlessly as he all but wrapped himself around the redhead, his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Ian was leaning forward on one elbow and he’d hooked one arm around Mickey’s leg so that he could fuck the other boy into the couch hard and rhythmically.

Panting and moaning desperately, Mickey held onto the sides of Ian’s head and brought him down to give him a messy kiss. Their teeth knocked against each other and it didn’t allow them to breathe as well as they needed to, so Mickey allowed the redhead to pull away slightly, but he kept his face pressed against his where they panted into the small, tight space between them, barred on either side by their arms.

Orgasm was nearly impossible to stave off for any longer, so Ian began fucking the other boy even more rapidly. Mickey let out a loud series of desperate moans as Ian started jerking him off fiercely, his eyes tightly shut and grunting against Mickey’s mouth. “Shit, shit, shit,” Mickey gasped out, babbling until he toppled over the edge, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull and his body quivering as Ian fucked him through his orgasm. He let out a series of high pitched moans as he came, his orgasm rolling through him and over his chest like the tide.

He was just coming down from his last wave of euphoria when Ian tightened above him and let out a long, loud, guttural moan that sounded vaguely like Mickey’s name, his balls tightening and his hips jerking. He kept thrusting through his climax, spurt after spurt of his cum filling the other boy, his hips slowing down and finally stopping so that he could pull out of him slickly. He collapsed against the other boy, letting out a long, sated groan.

They laid against each other for a few minutes to try and catch their breaths. Mickey legs quivered as the aftershocks continued to ripple up and down his legs, and Ian straightened his legs out to take the pressure off of his slightly numb, friction-burnt knees.

“Fuck,” Mickey groaned after a while, “I think that was one of our best fucks yet.”

Ian laughed breathlessly against his neck. “Yeah.” He replied, and then added breathily without thinking, “you look beautiful when you come.”

Mickey blinked a few times as he stared up at the mould on the ceiling, his fingers pausing in their lazy trailing over Ian’s back. Ian tensed and his head shifted from where it was pressed against his neck, and Mickey had the impression that he hadn’t intended to say it but he didn’t say anything. Slowly, Mickey’s hands returned to stroking over the slightly sweaty flesh of Ian’s back as their breathing finally settled.

Ian shifted a little on the couch and then straightened up to sit back against it as Mickey began rummaging around for a smoke.

“Hn,” Mickey groaned in annoyance around a cigarette. “lay back down man, you were keeping me warm.”

Ian smiled at him but didn’t lie back on top of him. “You can’t smoke and have me laying on top of you. You won’t be able to breathe.” He said affectionately. “It is cold here though.”

“Yeah, we haven’t paid the heating bill for a couple months… I guess we’re gonna need it again soon though.” Mickey said, lighting his cigarette and wiping the cum off of his chest with his tank top.

Ian didn’t say anything back. He knew that in actuality they probably hadn’t paid it because they were too broke anyway, but he didn’t push it. He knew how embarrassing it was to be poor sometimes. Instead, he laughed when Mickey stretched one leg out over his lap.

“You really that cold?” Mickey asked, holding the cigarette out to the redhead who was sitting with his arms wrapped around himself.

“Nah,” Ian replied, taking a deep drag.

Mickey shook his head and stood up suddenly. “Go and get in my bed. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Ian watched the older boy’s naked form walk into the kitchen and then stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray before him. He rummaged around his own jeans for his own nearly full pack of smokes and his lighter before he did as he was told and made his way into Mickey’s bedroom. It was pitch black except for the dim moonlight coming in through the window, and he flicked the light on to avoid tripping over a knife, or a gun, or fuck-knows what else Mickey had laying around on his bedroom floor.

When he was there, he switched on the lamp with the crooked shade on the cluttered nightstand before he went back to switch the oppressive main light off. He settled against the headboard and glanced around the room, picking up Mickey’s nearby butterfly knife and flipping it around in his hands absently. Most of his posters were still up – the ones with half naked girls on, Ian didn’t particularly care for; they weren’t really Mickey after all. But the bands interested him. Truthfully he hadn’t heard of most of them, but there were one or two that he’d expected Mickey to be into, and a couple that he hadn’t. There was the Nazi memorabilia that Ian rolled his eyes at; Mickey quite obviously didn’t know much about history -- in fact, he recalled having heard about him mooning his history teacher in the seventh grade and how he’d attempted to take a piss on the desk belonging to his next history teacher’s desk the following year. The pair of cool-looking sai were still on the unit in the corner (he had to ask Mickey to let him try them out), as well as a couple of crude drawings tacked onto the walls that looked like they’d been there a while.

He was suddenly startled by sound of something metallic clanging to the floor in the kitchen followed by a hissed “fuck”.

“You okay out there?” Ian called with a chuckle.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Mickey called back.

A few minutes later and Mickey walked back in with two mugs and a tube of Pringles under one arm. Ian picked some things up from the nightstand so that Mickey could place the two cups down on it, and awkwardly threw the empty cans on the floor when Mickey told him to just ‘chuck ‘em anywhere’. Mickey shuffled into the tiny bed beside Ian and sighed as he got comfortable and then handed the redhead a mug with the word ‘cunt’ emblazoned across it. “There you go.” He said, and then picked up the other one with the knuckle dusters for a handle.

“What’s this?” Ian asked, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

“Hot chocolate and whiskey.” Mickey answered, and then seemed to hesitate before continuing. “My mom used to give it to us when we were little to make us to go sleep.” He added quietly.

Ian paused in bringing the cup up to his lips again and looked over at the brunet. “Huh.” It was the first time Mickey had ever spoken about his mother, but Ian wasn’t sure how to continue the conversation, so he just said, “done with me already?”

Mickey snorted. “I didn’t say it fuckin’ worked. I was a hyperactive little shit.” He explained, before continuing, emboldened. “--And Mandy used to steal candy from the bitches on the playground who used to tease her for wearin’ boy’s clothes, so she was always all too hopped up on sugar to sleep. Then Joey used to piss the bed all the time and we shared a bed for quite a few years, so… plus Iggy used to talk and yell in his sleep and shit, and his bed was right across from ours, so that was annoying as fuck too.” He didn’t mention the nights that he would lie awake and listen to his mom and dad yelling at each other in the living room, followed by the sounds of fearful whimpering and growling and loud thuds or how when his oldest brothers were still at home they would be fighting with his father over money, or drugs, or blame, or how he worried about Mandy down the hall, in the little box room she hated to be in by herself —there was always something that kept him up.

He felt a little embarrassed as Ian watched him. He hadn’t expected to divulge that much information, but he figured that growing up as a Gallagher probably wasn’t much better. “Sorry, didn’t mean to be such a downer.” He said, biting his lip and looking away.

“S’alright. I understand.” Ian said, and placed his cup back on the nightstand to pop off the lid of the Pringles. He shook the mostly full tube at Mickey encouragingly and laughed as Mickey smirked and shoved his hand inside to grab a handful. “My mom once woke me up at four in the morning to take me and Debs – who was a baby at the time - to a fucking playground. It was weird. She was so full of energy and I was so tired that I fell asleep on the swing and cracked my head on the ground when I fell off.” Ian explained, and turned his head to show Mickey a little scar just above his ear. “Four stitches. Fiona had to sell her bike to cover the medical bills.”

Mickey furrowed his brow. “Why’d she do that? Your mom I mean.” He asked.

Ian hesitated for a moment before answering. “She’s Bipolar.” He said, and smiled at Mickey’s blank expression. “It’s a mental illness where they get all hyper and happy and then they swing straight to being so depressed they can hardly get out of bed. And their judgement gets all weird too.” He explained, taking a drag on the cigarette and then handing it back to Mickey. “That’s not even the weirdest thing she did.”

“Hn,” Mickey said with a smirk. “Kind of explains why you’re such a freak.”  

“Fuck you,” Ian laughed.

They sat against the headboard for a while, smoking, eating and drinking, sharing stories about stupid shit that happened when they were kids, stuff they remembered hearing about each other (and each other’s families) on the school yard, the shit their parents did to them and how they’d been disappointed by so much in life. Eventually, they ended up lying down fully on the bed, facing each other and pressed tightly together.

“I once heard that your dad cut a guy’s head off, put it in a blender and then drank it.” Ian said absently while he traced the freckles on Mickey’s back absently.

“Pfft,” Mickey laughed, running his index finger through the ridges of the other boy’s muscles. “How the fuck would you fit a head in a blender?”

Ian laughed and flicked a bit of dust from Mickey’s hair and then kissed the top of his head as the older boy shuffled closer to him and rested his head against his chest. “I heard that your dad once let that crazy German bitch with all the cats who lives near Shantytown blow chilli powder up his ass for a hit.” Mickey said.

Ian was quiet for beat. “Yeah… that probably happened.”

Mickey shook with laughter against him and closed his eyes with a sigh. Ian was surprised at how tender Mickey was letting him be, but he tried not to think about it too much because he knew that everything would go back to normal tomorrow, and he probably wouldn’t have him like this again for a long time. Mickey’s eyes were closed; Ian could feel them fluttering against his chest gently with each tiny movement, and his shorter legs were tangled with his own gangly ones beneath the thin blanket, his cold toes like ice against his calves and his palms slightly sweaty against his back. Ian sighed and stroked his back lovingly, his nose buried in his dark spikes of hair.

They laid like that for a while, silently, peacefully, until Ian pushed Mickey back to lay on his back, soft and pliant. He was slightly surprised by the look of tenderness on Mickey’s face. His head was tilted back with a small smile on his lips and his eyes were half-lidded, gazing up at the redhead with something dancing in them teasingly, like he knew something Ian didn’t. Smiling, Ian looked down at him and ran his fingers through his hair, and then he leaned down for a kiss.

They didn’t move as fast as the other two times, but the passion slowly increased. Mickey wrapped his legs around the other boy and pulled Ian against him again. Ian groaned and slowly trailed his kisses down the other boy’s neck and over his chest, his dick twitching at the moan Mickey let out and slowly filling with blood. He stroked a hand over Mickey’s abdomen and stroked over his cock, smiling affectionately at the familiar length and girth in his hand. He disappeared under the blanket and Mickey let out a sigh that turned into a groan as Ian took the head of his half-hard dick in his mouth and sucked gently.

Ian continued to suck on his dick for just long enough so that it got hard and he rubbed his own hard-on against the mattress a little before sitting up. “Turn over,” he whispered quietly, hovering over the other boy.

Mickey furrowed his brow slightly in confusion but did as he was told anyway, kneeling on the bed and leaning forward on his elbows. Ian straightened up a little behind him and cupped Mickey’s ass cheeks, squeezing the non-injured one and then sliding down on the small bed awkwardly. “I’m gonna try something, okay?” He muttered. “But if you don’t like it, just tell me and I’ll stop, alright?”

“'M’kay…” Mickey replied a little uncertainly.

Ian spread Mickey’s cheeks a little wider until his slightly stretched out hole was visible. He licked his lips and then laved over it firmly. His dick twitched when Mickey let out a loud, surprised moan and then arched his back, spread his legs and pushed his ass closer to Ian’s face. He did it a few more times, pressing harder and harder against his hole and then pulling away. Mickey had been moaning deeply with each press of Ian’s tongue against him, and when he turned his head around to glance at Ian, his eyes were a little puffy and watering slightly with arousal. Ian licked over his lips and then returned to what he was doing. He licked over his hole a few times, revelling in the sound of Mickey’s choked-out, muffled moans and gasping whimpers, and then he pressed his tongue a little more forcefully against him and slowly slid his tongue into the other boy’s entrance.

Mickey let out a strangled moan as he was penetrated, and his legs quivered under Ian’s hands where they were gripping his thighs. Panting through his nose, Ian began thrusting his tongue in and out slickly, closing his eyes and moaning a little as Mickey pushed his hips closer to his mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” Mickey moaned desperately, reaching down to tug on his dick a few times and looking over his shoulder to watch Ian’s movements. “Shit, don’t stop,” he moaned, his cock leaking precome onto the bed and leaving a stain below him.

The movements of Ian’s tongue became a little faster and more forceful as Mickey’s hole clenched and unclenched around it. He reached between the older boy’s legs and rubbed his balls and his dick firmly before he pulled away from his ass and licked a stripe over the base of his dick, over his balls to suck on them momentarily and then over his perineum and asshole.

Mickey whimpered and groaned, reaching back to grasp the back of Ian’s head and pull him closer to his ass. Ian smiled and thrust his tongue in and out a few more times, letting Mickey roll his hips towards his face and then pulled away from him again. He shuffled up to lean over the brunet’s back and kissed the back of his neck affectionately.

“Did you like that?” He asked quietly, his voice deep.

“Yeah,” Mickey gasped out, his face flushed (with, Ian suspected, a little bit of embarrassment) and his voice thick with arousal.

“Good, ‘cause I’m gonna eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner from now on,” Ian replied with quiet laugh, and then spanked the other boy’s good cheek soundly.

Mickey gasped and then groaned and smiled a little, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs to accommodate the redhead. “You fuckin’ better. Now, we gonna bang or are you gonna talk all day?” Mickey said breathlessly, smiling up at the younger boy.

Ian laughed and sat up cross legged. “Come here,” he said, stroking the sides of Mickey’s knees.

Mickey caught onto what Ian wanted and sat up to shuffle towards him eagerly. He climbed onto Ian’s lap and straddled him, hooking both of his legs over his hips before licking his palm and then reaching behind himself to stroke the other boy’s dick. Still grinning, they kissed deeply, tilting their heads to the sides and panting through their noses. Without breaking the kiss, Mickey grabbed a hold of Ian’s dick and positioned it at his entrance, the both of them groaning softly as he slid inside.

They sat like that for a while, kissing deeply and only pulling away to let out little gasps and moans but still keeping their faces pressed together, their arms wrapped around each other and holding onto each other tightly. Ian groaned at the feeling of Mickey’s ass clenching around him, squeezing his dick, and he reached down to cup his ass gently, his hands shaking from the pressure of not being able to move.

“Fuck, please move,” he breathed out against Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey grinned and began rocking his hips backwards and forwards, groaning as Ian’s dick slid in and out of him wetly. His dick continued to knock powerful bursts of pleasure of his spine as it knocked against his prostate repeatedly, and he arched his back as the pressure inside of him built.

Ian ran his hands up and down the older boy’s sides, brushing a thumb over one nipple and sucking another love bite onto his collarbone. “Fuck, Mickey,” he groaned out, rocking his own hips a little and making the bed knock against the wall a bit as their movements became more forceful.

Groaning, Mickey stroked over the back of Ian’s head where his arms were locked loosely around the redhead’s neck and moaned into the deep kiss he planted on his mouth. Ian kissed him back fervently, his brow furrowing in pleasure, before he placed both palms flat on the brunet’s back and gently leaned forwards so that Mickey was lying beneath him again with both legs wrapped around his back. There wasn’t much space on the bed, so he bent his own legs beneath their bodies and used his new position to fuck the other boy a little harder and faster.

Mickey let out a loud moan but didn’t unravel himself from Ian despite his new position. He latched onto his mouth again and groaned as Ian grasped his thighs and rubbed his tongue against his. He could taste the whiskey in his mouth; his own throat was still burning a little, but it mixed with everything else perfectly. He pulled away from the kiss when Ian thrust against his prostate particularly hard, but Ian moaned and nibbled his lower lip eagerly and moved his hips faster still.

Their hips were slapping together, sweating, and their bodies were flushed from the heat they were producing. Gasping, Mickey arched his back and Ian groaned, knowing the other boy was close. He was jerking his hips up to meet Ian’s firm movements and he opened his eyes to look up at him. He let out a series of breathless, high-pitched moans as Ian began thrusting even faster and jerked his dick at the same time. Arching his back desperately, Mickey whimpered and raked his fingernails over Ian’s back.

Ian was looking at him right in the eye, keeping eye contact while Mickey soared to the precipice of orgasm and finally toppled over the edge, moaning loudly as he came all over himself, Ian’s thrusts unrelenting. It was intense, coming like that; they had only done that a few times and it always made the climax even more intense. When Mickey was finished, Ian leant up on his hands and began pounding into him quickly, letting out desperate moans and pants as he rushed towards orgasm.

Grunting, he came hard inside the other boy and hissed, jerking his hips roughly and letting out a series of hoarse moans and gasps as he filled the other boy. Finally, he rolled his hips to ride out the last of his orgasm and then collapsed on top of the older boy, panting. Mickey groaned at the feeling of Ian coming inside of him and let out a sated laugh as Ian panted against him.

They laid like that for a while, and Mickey planted a kiss on the top of Ian’s head and stroked over the scratch marks he’d made on his back affectionately. When Ian caught his breath, he tilted his head where it was resting on Mickey’s chest and looked up at the brunet, smiling at him and then closing his eyes.

“You’re way too good at that,” Mickey said after a while, breaking the calm of the bedroom.

Ian didn’t say anything; he just let out a sigh and grinned.

“You wanna sleep?” Mickey asked quietly.

Ian nodded. “I think I’d better. I got work in the morning.”

Mickey’s face fell a little. “Oh yeah.” He replied, a little disappointedly.

Ian breathed out a short laugh and looked up at him. “That alright with you?” He asked.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Mickey asked, not looking at him.

“When is your dad back?” Ian asked, pulling out of the other boy gently and gasping at the feeling on his oversensitive dick.

“He said he’s seein’ a couple of other dealers on Thursday morning to distribute some of the gear, so I guess Wednesday at the earliest.” Mickey explained, wincing in slight discomfort at the movement.

“So… I can come back after work?” Ian asked tentatively.

Mickey was quiet for a bit but then he smiled. “If you want,” he mumbled in response, “but if you’re gonna stay over again, we’ll have to be a little more careful and fuck in here if we’re gonna. Can’t risk my dad comin’ back early and catchin’ us in the livin’ room.”

Ian nodded. “A’ight.” He said sleepily.

They laid like that for a while, quietly, until Mickey brought the covers up over them from where they’d got bunched against the wall, laying them over Ian’s shoulders and settling down against the bed a little more. It didn’t take long for Ian to fall asleep after that, but Mickey stayed awake for a bit longer, looking down at the younger boy laying against him and watching his face twitch slightly.

Twisting his mouth thoughtfully, Mickey took him in and looked over his face. He’d never felt quite so at peace with the world. Of course, things weren’t perfect and they probably wouldn’t ever be, but with Ian, somehow, he could find some semblance of ease. No one had ever cared for him like Ian did and it had taken so long to get used to the idea that maybe, _possibly_ , he could have something good. It felt like he was finally beginning to let the door open, just a tiny bit, so that he could connect with him as deeply as possible.

Of course, they’d already connected before, but not on this level. Something was different, and it was strange and—as much as Mickey didn’t want to admit it—kind of scary. But it felt like it was worth the fear and the hiding, because if he could give something back to Ian, would it somehow make him feel better? Would it make Mickey’s life better too? Ian had been there for so long, always there to fall back on, and Mickey didn’t want him to feel like he was nothing. He didn’t want to see the look on his face he’d had when Mickey had told Ian he was ‘just a warm mouth’ to him last summer ever again because it had torn something in him. He couldn’t stand Ian being in pain because it was somehow painful for him too; unbearable in a way that he was helpless in the face of.

Sighing, he stared up at the ceiling with a furrowed brow.

It was, it seemed, time to finally acknowledge what had been gnawing at him for months, ever since he’d gone back to juvie.

He was in love with Ian Gallagher.

He understood now why it had been so hard to accept. He couldn’t help how he felt; no matter how many times he pushed the younger boy away, he always found a way back in and Mickey couldn’t do anything about it. He had no control over it, just like he had no control over the fact that he liked men and couldn’t find it in him to have the same lust for women. It was out of his grasp completely, and he really needed those things to be in his control. He needed to protect himself, and he just couldn’t do that anymore, not where Ian and their relationship – whatever it was – were concerned.

Shifting slightly on the bed, Mickey subconsciously held onto the redhead a little tighter.

Maybe… maybe it was less important to protect himself now and more and important to protect Ian. The boy was like another limb to him now; he was a part of him. And the fear wasn’t just about what would happen if other people found out – his dad in particular – but what if Ian didn’t want him anymore? What if… what if he left and met someone else in the army?

Mickey shook his head on the pillow. There was no use worrying about all this shit. He wasn’t going to tell Ian how he felt in any case. For now, he just revelled in the rare feeling of being close to the other boy, sharing his body heat, and feeling his heart against his chest beating rhythmically.

No, things were just fine as they were, for now. 


End file.
